gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody è un brano presente nell'episodio Le regionali. La canzone è originariamente cantata dai Queen, mentre nell'episodio la performance è affidata a Jesse St. James e ai Vocal Adrenaline, durante la loro esibizione alle Regionali. I Vocal Adrenaline indossano il colore rosa e nero durante la loro performance (anche se di solito indossano il blu). Lo spettacolo si intreccia con la nascita del bambino di Quinn, Beth Corcoran, mescolando alcuni punti della canzone con il dolore Quinn (ad esempio "Let Me Go"). Testo della canzone Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low Jesse (Vocal Adrenaline): Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter (To me) To me Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama (ooooooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Jesse con i Vocal Adrenaline: Carry on, carry on Jesse: As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooooooh Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Jesse: I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o Jesse: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go, Will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Femmine: Let him go Vocal Adrenaline Maschi: Bismillah! We will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Maschi: Let him go Vocal Adrenaline Maschi: Bismillah! We will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Femmine: Let me go Vocal Adrenaline Maschi: Will not let you go Vocal Adrenaline Femmine (Maschi): Let me go (never) Vocal Adrenaline Maschi: Never let you go Vocal Adrenaline Femmine: Let me go Vocal Adrenaline: O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse: Oh mama mia, mama mia Vocal Adrenaline: Mama mia let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me for me, for me Jesse: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Curiosità *E' una delle poche canzoni che nella serie ha la stessa durata della versione integrale rilasciata. Galleria di foto Bohemianrhapsody.jpg Bohemianrhapsody.png Video Navigazione en:Bohemian Rhapsodyes:Bohemian Rhapsodyfr:Bohemian Rhapsodyde:Bohemian Rhapsody Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2010 Categoria:Canzoni Jesse St. James Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline